


A mood (you know the one)

by caseyd1a, iamthehelperdog



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, its all just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyd1a/pseuds/caseyd1a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthehelperdog/pseuds/iamthehelperdog
Summary: It's just a nice pretty straight forward trip to bed.......





	A mood (you know the one)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I promise I write more than just smut XD I was encouraged to post this by Helper! You can check out her amazing art like the one in this tale at iamthehelperdog.tumblr.com and at @helperdraws on twitter! I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave a comment!!!! I won't judge you for reading my smut!!!

Raven finished drying the last dish. She reached up to put it back in the cabinet that’s when she felt Istus’ hands come to rest on her hips and trail around her waist.

“Darling, you’re going to make me drop it.” Raven giggled.

“Oh no. It’s one of a kind. What would we do?” Istus responded sarcastically. She kissed Raven’s shoulder softly.

“I suppose the world would end.” Raven rested her hand on the counter and turned her head to meet Istus’ soft lips.

Istus pulled Raven’s body against her own as she parted her lips and deepened their kiss. Raven reached up to cup Istus’ face. She turned away for air and Istus took the moment to softly kiss Raven’s neck. 

She gasped softly at the feeling. Istus trailed small kisses and bites from her shoulder up to her jaw. Her hands began to wander. One resting on Raven’s hip the other moving up to give her breast a light squeeze.

“Someone’s in a mood.” It came out of Raven’s mouth more as a croak than anything else. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

Istus paused. “Well if you don’t want to that’s okay.” She let her hands fall away. Raven could hear the smirk.

“Uhm well.” Raven turned quickly to face Istus. “Now you’ve got me all worked up. That hardly seems fair.”

Istus smiled mischievously. “So you _are_ in the mood?” 

Raven moved so she was right up against Istus then kissed Istus’ neck sucking a bit. She pulled away leaving her hands on Istus’ hips. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Istus’ smile widened. “C’mon then.”

They both laughed as they made their way back to their bedroom. Once inside their room which could only be described as other worldly Istus scooped Raven into a kiss slowly lowering her onto the bed.

She kissed feverishly from Raven’s lips to her jaw to her neck while pushing Raven’s tee shirt up until she had to stop kissing to get it off her. She kissed down from her neck to Raven’s breasts. She massaged one gently while sucking lightly on the other. 

Raven could feel herself getting excited. She let a soft moan escape. Istus pulled away and looked up at Raven with a devilish smile. She blew lightly across Raven’s nipple that she’d just been sucking on.

“Oi!” Raven covered her breast with her hand. “What do you think you’re doing? Trying to make me an ice cube?”

Istus didn’t say anything she just leaned down and kissed Raven’s hand then turned it over and kissed her palm. She gently moved her hand aside and kissed Raven’s nipple. Her eyes looking at Raven with silent apology.

Raven tried to keep the smile off her face but, ultimately couldn’t. Istus moved down to pull down Raven’s yoga pants and panties.

She gently spread Raven’s legs. She kissed the inside of her thighs till she reached her labia. She used her fingers to gently spread them. She leaned in and ran her tongue up stopping just before Raven’s clit. Then did the same to the other side. She did this a few more times until Raven was moaning. 

She ran her tongue over Raven’s clit and Raven couldn’t stop her legs from clenching gently. Istus gently snaked her arm under and around Raven’s thigh. She lightly sucked then lapped. Raven’s fists grabbed handfuls of the comforter as she tried to stay still. Istus kept at it.

Raven panted as her hips raised up. She felt herself clench as she moaned Istus’ name. Her heart beat pounding in her ears she felt Istus kiss her thighs as she came back from her moment of ecstasy. 

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Istus who was kissing her thighs gently. Istus locked eyes with her then positioned herself back at the apex of Raven’s labia she sucked lightly again. Raven gasped still very sensitive. Istus shifted so one of her hands was under Raven’s thigh and her head was resting on the inside of it. Her other hand was gently massaging around Raven’s entrance.

Istus lapped at Raven’s clit and gently inserted two fingers. She slowly moved them in and out. Raven’s breathing was getting more and more airy. Istus slightly hooked her fingers to massage the ridged front. Raven clenched around Istus but, Istus continued. Moving a bit faster and sucking a little harder at that epicenter of pleasure.

Raven clenched as she reached her peak once again. She was trying to get a hold of her breathing when Istus untangled herself from the mess that was formerly known as Raven. She crawled up and kissed Raven. 

Raven could taste herself on Istus’ lips. Raven moved so she was over top of Istus and kissed her deeply. Their tongues tangling. Like a fire had taken over Raven pulled Istus’ shirt off. She kissed down her neck to her breasts. She unclasped Istus’ bra and threw it on the floor. She cupped both of her breasts and ran her thumbs lightly over her nipples. She leaned down and suckled them. Running her tongue over the center. 

She locked eyes with a breathless and flushed Istus. She nipped lightly. Istus gasped.

Raven kept at it as she ran her hand down over Istus’ stomach and under the band of her pajama shorts. Her fingers ran through the moist hair to find the slit. She felt Istus open her legs up. She ran her finger between the folds up. 

There was a little more resistance than she’d been expecting. She moved to go to their nightstand to grab a small bottle of lube.

Istus spoke in a small voice, not looking at Raven. “Sorry, I promise it’s not you. You’re- You’re amazing and I want to.”

Raven’s brow furrowed. “Babe you don’t need to apologize. I just want you to enjoy yourself.”

“I just feel like this shouldn’t be a problem when we’re doing this. I should be wet.” Istus still didn’t look at Raven.

“It’s not a problem. It’s okay. This doesn’t change anything if you want to keep going.” She kissed Istus’ cheek. “I still think you’re sexy as hell.” She kissed Istus jaw and peppered kisses back to her ear. She whispered. “Just thinking of the faces you’ll make, makes me want to blow your mind. Whether you’re wet or whether we use some lube I still want to make you moan until your throat is sore.”

“Okay.” Raven could feel Istus’ unsure smile. “Okay let’s keep going.”

Raven cupped Istus’ chin making sure they made eye contact. “You’re sure? We don’t have to if you really don’t want to.”

Istus smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Raven pulled down Istus’ sleep shorts and panties. She put a little lube on her fingers. She moved to kiss and suck at Istus’ breasts again. She slid her finger up Istus’ labia. Massaging gently. She started small circles around Istus’ clit and Istus started moaning softly her back arching. Raven moved her fingers a bit faster. Istus’ hand found Raven’s free hand and squeezed gently as she got closer.

Raven flicked her tongue quickly against Istus’ nipple. She applied a little more pressure to her clit. Istus’ thighs clenched together as her head tilted back. Her climax hitting quickly. 

As soon as she relaxed Raven moved down and started circling Istus’ entrance with her fingers. Istus felt herself tighten in anticipation. 

Raven pressed two fingers inside of her. Moving in and out at and even pace. She hooked her fingers and used thumb to rub her clit. She kept moving.

“Gods your beautiful.”

Istus felt her face flush even more than it already was. She tried to say something back but, instead a moan left her mouth as Raven varied her motion. Now just curling her fingers inside of Istus and running her thumb side to side over Istus’ mound. She moved faster.

“I love you so much, Istus. You’re the most amazing woman I know.”

She kissed the inside of Istus’ thigh and nipped lightly continuing to finger her. She moved her thumb and replaced it with her lips. Sucking and running her tongue up the folds. Istus tightened around Raven’s fingers; her back arching off the bed.

After she calmed down Raven removed her fingers and licked them. 

“Would you like another, darling? My love? My heart and soul?” Raven asked almost sounding hopeful. 

“No. I’m tapped out. It’s super sensitive. I can feel your breath right now and that’s almost too much.” Istus said with a bashful smile.

“Okay.” Raven smiled. “Just want to be sure you’ve had enough.”

Istus smiled. Raven crawled up to lay next to Istus. Istus moved to lay her head on Raven’s chest. Raven wrapped her arm around Istus and lightly ran her fingers over Istus’ bare skin. Neither of them feeling the need to break the silence.


End file.
